The present invention relates to an image recording medium which can be used as a photo stand, for example, after an image has been recorded thereon.
As a digital camera and a printer of high image quality have become popular, it has become possible to make photographic prints easily, even at home. For example, by employing an inkjet printer and inkjet recording paper for the purpose, it is possible to make photographic prints having the image quality as high as a photograph by a silver salt film. Generally, such a photographic print has been recorded on an image recording medium such as the recording paper of high image quality exclusively for the purpose. However, because the image recording medium and the photo stand have been separate members, in case where the image recording medium having the image printed thereon is displayed on a table or the like, it has been necessary to set the image recording medium on the photo stand which has been separately prepared.
As an example of the recent photo stands of a handy type, there is a photo stand including two panels formed of cardboard or the like and adhered to each other, in which a leg portion of a pull-up type is provided on a back face of the panels. By pulling up this leg portion, the panels can be made upright at an angle of appropriate degree (Reference should be made to JP-UM-B-3014055). In case of using the photo stand of this type, the photographic picture which has been printed in advance is inserted between the two panels, and the panels are made upright by the leg portion so that the photograph can be seen through an opening on the front face.
By the way, although it has become possible to easily print the photograph, as the digital camera and the printer of the high image quality have become popular, as described above, considering a step of displaying the printed photograph, it has been troublesome that the printed photograph must be set on the photo stand which has been separately prepared. Under the circumstances, from a viewpoint of easy handling, further improvements have been required.